Talk:Lisa Mishima/@comment-30877794-20170831111340/@comment-30835929-20170831151607
Let me just say I mean no disrespect towards your mother. I am sorry for your loss and I am sorry that you went through that. I come from a similar situation, actually. Started when I was sixteen (I am twenty-nine now) and I've essentially been my mother's support system in one way or another the entire time, even when I lived out of state. It is A LOT to go through. I get it. I have an older sibling but given how he is, it fell to me. I deal with a borderline personality and someone with anxiety and depression as well. Yes, you want to do the most you can -- especially if it is a parent you love and care about. Especially if you start to learn ''why ''someone behaves the way they do. At the same time, we are also responsible for our own lives. I wish that your mother had been able to get help and live out a better life, truly. I do the best I can for mine and while I love and care about her and do not want to see her hurting at the same time I realise that sometimes as a child of a parent that has these kinds of mental disorders and whatnot, it largely depends on how much that person is willing to change their behaviour. As much as I want to be that person for my mother all the time -- I can't be. I can't put my entire life on hold. I used to feel incredibly guilty about it but I stopped getting to be that way. I am not saying run off in the night like (and circling back to the anime here) Lisa did, but at least trying to establish boundaries is good. Sometimes things get toxic and you need to take care of your own mental health. So really, this is why I felt more for Lisa as a character and why I said the things that I did. I don't know what made her mother the way she was, but I have been in that position. I have been the kid in the bathoom getting rapid fire text messages -- many of them about things so above my head for someone my age I didn't know what to do. It made me sick. It made my performance as a student and as a human being suffer, really. It made me make bad choices in life because I was desperate just to put some distance there. So I get it, I really do. No disrespect or offence intended. I understand anxiety, depression, and things of this nature. I suffer from some of it myself. From my mother I have learned how I can alter MY behaviour to try to keep these things that are a part of me mentally from affecting others. I think having someone like Lisa as a relatable character is good. I have never seen something like that done before (barring other dysfunctional family situations along the lines of the Ikaris or something) and I wish we could have explored it a bit more but at the same time I understood why someone Lisa's age might do what she did. I had friends and I would at least hope you did too. Or at least weren't bullied at school on top of that kind of home life. It makes it easier to think more clearly. I hope that clears things up.